Forgotten Season
by Jung S.A. Fujoyer
Summary: Cinta yang tumbuh karena saling menghargai. Saat kedua mata itu saling bertemu pandang dalam sebuah pengharapan. -YunJae Fanfiction -YAOI


Forgotten Season

.

.

YunJae Fanfiction

.

Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

.

YAOI, Boy x Boy, typo (s), OC

.

.

**Prolog**

"Kau begitu cantik."

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu, aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku."

Tangan halus itu terhenti, berpindah menuju pundak kecil yang telah memikul berbagai macam beban hidup. Ia kasihan, tidak seharusnya orang yang ia tatap melalui cermin bekerja hingga seperti ini. Menyembunyikan identitas sejatinya, bertahan diantara kerasnya persaingan yang akan ia lalui, menjadi bahan ejekan orang yang memandang pekerjaannya sebelah mata. Ia ingin melarang, namun keras kepala orang itu hanya membuatnya pasrah.

"Tidak hanya wajahmu yang cantik, tapi juga hatimu."

"Aku hanya memilikinya. Harapanku agar adikku tidak perlu merasakan kerasnya hidup seperti yang aku lalui." senyum menenangkan samar terlihat. Digenggamnya tangan yang mengelus pundaknya itu.

Heechul membalas genggaman tangan yang ia dapat. Lembut, namun terasa lemah, berbeda dengan binar mata itu yang menunjukkan keteguhan. Bibirnya melengkung indah. Ia tahu orang ini sangatlah kuat.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Jaejoong-ah. Banyak yang memandangmu, tapi dengan hati yang tidak baik. Aku tidak ingin kau seperti adikku." genggamannya semakin erat. Selalu kekhawatiran dan kesedihan yang bangkit saat memori buruk itu kembali membayangi pikirannya.

"Aku laki-laki, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Jangan khawatir hyung."

"Ne, aku percaya padamu."

Genggaman itu terlepas. Kembali tangan Heechul membenahi rambut Jaejoong. Menatanya sedemikian rupa, membuat namja itu semakin terlihat cantik.

~####~

"Kau akan pergi hari ini juga nak?"

"Iya eomma, perusahaan appa harus cepat ditangani."

"Haahh. Padahal kau baru pulang, kenapa harus pergi lagi."

"Sabarlah eomma. Anakmu ini sudah besar, maklum saja kalau aku harus kesana kemari mengurus pekerjaan."

"Eomma mengerti, memang sudah waktunya eomma melepas anak manja sepertimu."

"Yah! Eomma."

"Kkkk. Sudah jangan cemberut begitu, eomma mual melihatnya."

"Jahat sekali, masa mual melihat wajah anaknya yang tampan ini."

"Sejak kapan anakku jadi narsis begini? Pasti gara-gara berteman dengan si jidat lebar itu kan."

"Jangan begitu eomma, Yoochun akan sedih kalau eomma mengatainya jidat lebar juga. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Titip salamku untuk appa dan Jihye, aku menyayangi kalian."

_CUP_

"Hati-hati ya. Jangan lupa bawa pulang oleh-oleh jika kembali."

"Tidak biasanya eomma meminta oleh-oleh."

"Ne, tapi kali ini eomma ingin. Seorang gadis cantik yang akan kau nikahi." Yunho hanya tersenyum kikuk. Benar kata eommanya, di usianya yang 25 tahun ini memang sudah cukup matang untuk membangun rumah tangganya sendiri.

"Iya eomma, kalau memang aku bisa mencintai salah satu gadis disana. Aku pergi sekarang." sebentar namja tampan itu memeluk eommanya. Jujur ia masih sangat merindukan sosok wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu, kembali merasakan masakannya, mengobrol banyak hal, bercengkrama bersama. Tapi apa boleh buat, pekerjaan menjadi nomor satu baginya.

Langit sore kota Seoul menjadi pengiring perjalanannya. Padatnya jalan raya masih sama seperti dulu. Gedung-gedung dan pertokoan menghiasi pinggir jalan. Bibir hati itu membentuk lengkungan tipis. Masih lekat dalam ingatannya saat dulu bersama sang sahabat, berjalan bersama melewati pinggiran toko, tertawa sambil bercerita banyak hal. Ingin ia mengulang semua, namun waktu kini tidak sanggup untuk mengijinkan. Mereka sudah dewasa, hidup bersama keluarga kecil yang akan mereka bangun adalah menjadi tujuan masing-masing saat ini. Tidak ada lagi saat-saat menjahili guru dan teman-teman, bersepeda bersama, main PS bersama, yang ada saat ini adalah sibuk dengan urusan sendiri. Diumur mereka yang sudah matang ini seorang wanitalah yang akan menemani hidup mereka hingga akhir. Ya, seperti kata eommanya, mencari seorang gadis yang akan ia nikahi.

~####~

Lantunan indah sebuah alat musik kini terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Mengalir dengan lembut, membawa setiap orang disana berada dalam perasaan yang nyaman. Lengkungan indah dari bibir merah menyala, mata doe besar yang memancarkan keteduhan, dan jari-jari kecil itu menari dengan lincahnya di atas sebuah kecapi khas Jepang. Siapa pun yang melihat dan mendengarnya hanya mampu tersenyum dan berucap kagum dalam hati. Mengandaikan sebuah alunan musik dari surga, dengan seorang berwajah malaikat yang memainkannya.

"Permainan shamisenmu selalu yang terbaik Yuki-chan." puji seorang pelanggan yang duduk tepat di hadapan si pemetik alat musik tadi.

"Terimakasih Tuan."

"Nada yang kau ciptakan selalu terdengar indah, membuatku selalu nyaman mendengarnya." puji seorang pelanggan lain, tidak mau kalah mengutarakan kekagumannya.

"Terimakasih Tuan, saya hanya melakukan apa yang menjadi tugas saya." seseorang yang dipanggil Yuki tadi membungkukkan badan dari tempat ia duduk saat ini, menyampaikan rasa terimakasih atas pujian mereka.

"Sekarang duduklah bersama kami. Biar Ayami-chan yang menggantikanmu memainkan shamisen."

Yuki mengangguk sebentar lalu bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang cukup besar. Gerakannya terkesan lembut dan penuh ketenangan, ciri khas seseorang yang bekerja sepertinya. Tubuh itu duduk di antara lima pelanggan yang mengelilingi meja tersebut. Tangannya terulur mengambil sebuah teko yang berada tepat di hadapannya, menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas pelanggan masing-masing. Wangi khas teh hijau menyapa indera penciuman masing-masing, betapa segar dan menenangkan pikiran.

Ayami kini telah duduk di tempat Yuki tadi memainkan shamisen. Mengambil alat musik itu dan mulai memetiknya. Suara yang tercipta tidak kalah dari sebelumnya, bahkan terdengar lebih indah. Seorang senior seperti Ayami memang tidak lagi diragukan kemampuannya.

"Ne, Yuki-chan, aku dengar kau sudah melepas masa maiko beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Ya, anda benar Tuan. Ini berkat Ayami onee-chan yang selalu melatih dan mengajari saya dengan sabar, sehingga saya bisa lulus dengan baik."

"Kau memang memiliki bakat yang baik sejak awal Yuki-chan, aku hanya membantumu mengembangkannya." jawab Ayami, saat wanita cantik itu telah duduk di antara para pelanggan dan teman seprofesinya yang lain.

"Benar juga. Sejak menjadi maiko dulu, Yuki memang berbakat. Dan lebih beruntungnya lagi Yuki memiliki seorang pembimbing seperti Ayami."

"Kalau begitu Yuki-chan, maukah kau menemaniku malam ini?"

Yuki terdiam. Selalu ajakan itu. Bahkan saat menjadi maiko dulu pun seringkali pelanggan yang terpikat dengannya akan mengajak menghabiskan malam panas hanya berdua.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi saya tidak bisa."

"Kenapa lagi? Sekarang kau telah bebas bukan. Aku akan membayarmu berkali-kali lipat. Bahkan jika kau masih merasa kurang aku akan menambahnya. Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

"Dari awal saya tidak berniat untuk melakukan hal seperti itu Tuan."

"Jangan jual mahal seperti itu Yuki-chan. Memangnya apa lagi yang kau butuhkan? Apa pun akan aku berikan jika kau mau menemaniku malam ini. Kau pun telah melepas masa maikomu kan. Sombong sekali, teman-temanmu saja dengan senang hati menerima tawaranku."

"Maaf, tapi saya…" kepala itu tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajah cantik yang terbalut bedak putih. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan. Beginikah semua orang memandang pekerjaannya? Hanya dengan uang maka semua akan didapat. Walau seorang yang diambil dari kehidupan yang kelam dengan perekonomian yang kurang, tapi pekerjaan mereka adalah pekerjaan yang terhormat, walau banyak yang telah mencoreng kehormatan itu. Tapi ia berbeda, ia tidak seperti yang lainnya. Ia seorang pekerja seni, memuaskan pelanggan dengan kemampuan seninya. Tidak pernah terlintas sekalipun menjual diri walau hanya semalam untuk orang lain.

"Maaf Tuan-tuan, tapi Yuki-chan harus pulang sekarang. Pekerjaannya selesai pukul 9 malam." Ayami memotong ucapan Yuki saat melihat junior bimbingannya itu kebingungan ingin memberi alasan apa lagi. Ia tahu, Yuki adalah seorang dengan hati yang baik, dan ia sebagai yang lebih tua harus melindunginya. Yuki sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sejak dulu.

"Saya permisi." Yuki membungkuk hormat kepada semua orang yang ada disana. Berjalan keluar dari sebuah ochaya besar tempat ia mencari uang sejak masa maiko dulu. Kini kakinya telah terlapisi sandal kayu yang cukup tinggi dengan sebuah payung yang melindungi kepalanya. Berjalan pelan menuju okiya tempat ia belajar semua hal hingga mendapat pekerjaan seperti ini.

Butiran putih turun perlahan melapisi setiap permukaan yang ada di bumi. Dingin, hingga rasa itu menggerogoti tulangnya. Tapi kakinya tetap melangkah melewati tumpukan salju yang menutupi jalan. Ia harus segera sampai di okiya lalu pulang menuju rumah kecilnya. Seseorang telah menunggunya disana.

~####~

_Kansai International Airport_

"Halo, eomma, iya aku sudah sampai, setelah di rumah aku akan langsung istirahat."

"Iya eomma, minum susu coklat setelah itu langsung tidur."

"Aku sudah besar, tidak usah dinyanyikan lagi kalau mau tidur. Lagi pula disini sedang turun salju cukup lebat, sinyalnya jadi kurang baik, suara eomma jadi tidak jelas."

"Ne, aku juga menyayangi eomma."

Yunho memutus sambungan teleponnya. Baru beberapa saat turun dari pesawat, pria bermata musang itu segera menelpon sang eomma, mengabarkan bahwa ia telah sampai. Udara malam ini cukup dingin karena salju yang turun sejak kemarin, untung ia membawa mantelnya sejak dari Korea. Pria itu berjalan keluar bandara, mencari taxi lalu pergi menuju sebuah rumah yang dulu appanya beli. Tidak besar, namun sangat nyaman karena sengaja dibuat mengikuti gaya rumah-rumah Jepang tradisional.

"Kamigyo-ku, Kyoto."

Taxi yang ia tumpangi berjalan hati-hati melewati daerah bersalju. Hampir semua yang ia lihat tertutupi salju, tapi sangat indah di matanya. Putih, bersih, lembut, namun begitu anggun saat turun secara perlahan dari langit. Dingin menusuk hingga tulang, namun hangat yang merasuki hatinya. Sebuah lengkungan indah kini tercetak pada bibir hatinya. Entah apa yang akan hidupnya lalui disini nanti, tapi ia yakin suatu hal baik akan ia dapat suatu saat nanti.

Taxi itu terus berjalan. Yunho masih setia sedari tadi memandang keluar, mengamati perumahan yang ia lewati, hingga matanya menangkap siluet seseorang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Wajah yang tertutupi bedak putih, bibir berwarna merah menyala, dengan beberapa hiasan dan tusuk rambut yang menghiasi surai hitamnya yang dibiarkan tergerai hingga hampir mencapai bahu. Kimono putih dengan motif bunga sakura membalut tubuh kecil seseorang itu. Cantik. Hanya kata itu yang melintas dalam pikirannya. Tapi semua tidak sebanding dengan mata yang kini ia tatap. Mata doe besar yang mampu menyeret pikirannya untuk tenggelam dalam keindahan alami orang itu. Warna yang begitu kelam, namun memiliki sinar yang begitu meneduhkan hati siapa pun yang menatapnya. Hingga tanpa sengaja, kedua mata itu kini saling bertemu, menatap dalam diam untuk beberapa saat.

~TBC~

Jeng jeng jeng~~ satu ff baru muncul lagi… :D jangan timpukin saya karena hutang ff lain yang belum dibayar u,u

Sebagai prolog dari cerita selanjutnya, apa kalian tertarik untuk membaca kelanjutannya?

Nah, disini aku masih belum menuliskan sebagai apa peran Jaejoong sebenarnya, siapa Yuki, siapa Ayame, sebagai apa Heechul, dan siapa yang menjadi adiknya Jaejoong. Ada yang bisa menebak Jaejoong sebagai apa? Yuki itu siapa? Siapa adiknya Jaejoong? Dan siapa yang dilihat Yunho waktu dia dalam taxi itu? Yang bisa nebak dengan benar aku kasih hadiah deh di chapter depan, kkkk :3 Kalau tentang ochaya, okiya, shamisen, yang masih asing mendengarnya akan aku jelaskan di chapter berikutnya. Tapi coba aja deh cari di om gugel kalau emang pengen tahu duluan :D

Oh iya, yang sudah membaca jangan sampai tertipu ya dengan apa yang aku tulis dan perhatikan benar WARNING yang aku tulis di awal. Ini asli ceritanya YAOI – BL – COWOK x COWOK. Jadi jangan berpikir disini ada yang gender switch alias transgender, apalagi untuk memasangkan Yunho dengan seorang perempuan. Aku ga pernah bikin yang gituan, baca yang gitu aja aku ga sanggup u,u

Semoga untuk ff kali ini banyak yang menyukainya, soalnya aku juga tertarik banget dari awal bikin ff dengan tema ginian XD

Yosh, cukup sampai disini. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya 'o')/


End file.
